User talk:TheGrudge154
Hello! I stepped in and explored and put in some suggestions etc, before discovering its basically just you here and for one person, you have done a GREAT JOB! I love Brackenwood, though I don't have much time to devote to any single series as my main wikitask these days is the wikia Wikigrounds. We are making a major creative push at wikigrounds at this time, with new members and pages every day since a new admin team started six weeks ago. We want to make links with all the specialist wikis around us, so people will come through us to you guys and we can make the Wikia family THE place to look for info on NG and related stuff. You are welcome, of course, to explore any of our articles and use anything you want on your wiki. Likewise, please do put some Brackenwood info/links into our pages. Talk to me if you are thinking of making Brac. pages, though, we would rather leave the specialist Brac. stuff to you and we will link to your pages. Your articles should reflect the full Brackenwood picture, whereas ours are orientated towards NG. Although I have a lot to suggest about your wiki- you and anyone else on this wiki can make your own rules on style, of course, and I will follow them. Because we encounter a lot of vandalism and self-publicity on our wiki, we are quite strict and formal, looking for links and refs. You may not feel the need. If you need help I can get it for you. There are a number of other wikis like yours about NG subjects, some bigger, some smaller, Here Best Wishes, IceDragon64 of the Dragons & Spirits Icedragon64 01:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello there. I'm glad you took the time to look at my wiki. If you do have any suggestions on how to make this wiki look/operate better, I'd be grateful for you to help me out. I shall check out your pages when I can and I'll contact you about any issues. Thanks for your visit! -TheGrudge154 Hello from somebody else I'm Salnax, also from Wikigrounds. Icedragon64 and I were very impressed with all the great work you've done here. All of your articles are top notch. I just took the liberty of going around, making pages link, and putting them in categories. This just makes the wiki easier to explore. You probably also noticed the new bar on top of the main page. Lots of wikis use that bar to help newcomers find info. Incidentally, Icedragon64 is on vacation until Monday, so if you want to contact somebody from Wikigrounds over the next few days, just send me a message. Happy editing!--Salnax 03:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Overtaken! I am delighted to see Salnax overtake me in edits here and put a substantial drive into this wiki. He is my able right-hand man and I know his edits are good. I drew his attention to this worthy little place and I feel proud to see the result of my communication with him! Icedragon64 23:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC)